Never Ending Love: Secret life of the bi vamps
by lolipop1997
Summary: This book is about two lovers.Samantha and Izzy.They are bisexual and no one really knows except their cusins Gregory and Evalina.They try everything to keep what they are a secret.


Chapter 1- It was 11am in the afternoon,waking up with Izzy was the best thing I ever did. My name is Samantha Redheart. I am a Vampire and I am bisexual, Here is my story. "Hey sam,What are we going to do today?" Izzy asked "I dont know Princess. Anything in mind?" I asked. Izzy nodded in excitement. "Yeah! Lets go see your cusin Gregory! I miss Evalina! Please love?" She pled. I nodded. "ok Princess, We'll go see my cusins." I told Izzy. "Yay! Thanks love!" Izzy kissed me, pushing me on the bed, ripping my clothes off. "Samantha!Lunch!" Mom called, She doesnt know I'm bisexual or a vampire. "Izzy hide! Coming mom!" I yelled as Izzy ran into the closet. No we dont have super speed. Our eyes change color and we have super strength!

Chapter 2 -Holding blood capsules in my pocket. "Whats for lunch mom?"  
Then I heard something from my oh. "What was that?" Mom asked "Uhh...Nothing?" I said before I ran toward the stairs,running up them, and getting to my room then locking it. "Izzy! Princess! What happened?"I shouted as mom came up the stairs "Hi love! Oh my gosh, your mom is coming! I should hide!" She said. I giggled and replied "Yeah you do that" as i put my back against the door as my mom banged on it and yelled "Samantha! You open this door right now!" She shouted. As soon as I knew she wouldnt find Izzy I opened it. "Yes mom?" I said sweetly. She turned serious."N-nothing." The she left downstairs. I bit into three blood capsules as she left.

Chapter 3- "Princess? Izzy? You can come out now." I called. She suprized me by appearing on my back. "Boo!"She said then giggled. "Well, Hi" I told her as i grabed her and turned her to face me. I kissed her neck,leaving a hickey.  
I unbotton the bottom part of the shirt, wrapping my arms around her waist like steel softly bit my lower lip,growling. Her eyes turned pink. "I want you love. Make me yours."She whispered and kissed around my neck. "Princess, Can we talk?" I asked while watching her closely as her eyes turned gold. "What about Samantha?" I got on one knee and pulled out a diamond ring. "Izzy, We've been dating for almost two years .Marry me?" I said."Yes!" She answered and jumped at me knocking me on the floor.

Chapter 4- "Samantha, Can I borrow clothes to sleep in?" Izzy asked innocently. I nodded. "Shore! WooHoo!"I shouted. "Is JERSEY SHORE on sam?" She asked annoyed. "Yes Izzy." I got up and grabbed a shirt and threw it to her. "Why do you need to get dressed? You look perfect naked." I gripped her waist and put her on the bed and started to make out with her. "Do you still wanna be mines?"  
I asked as i started to pull her shirt off. She bit her lip and nodded. "Samantha, I will always wanna be yours." Izzy lowered her voice to sound seductive.I took her into bed and made her scream my name an hour later.

Chapter 5- I woke up with Izzy in my arms. "Goodmorning Princess Izzy." I said as I softly kissed her, then built the intensity,  
her eyes looked at who was kissing her then wrapped her amrs around me,I pulled back and noticed that my eyes where a little pink."Sam, Are you thirsty?"She asked.I nodded softly."Here."She said as she tilted her head."Izzy..."I pled.  
She poked her skin making a cut,then I bit moaned and whispered my name."Samantha.."I bit harder and she pulled me closer.  
My eyes turned gold as hers Creme."So how was lastnight Izzy?"She chuckled and said "Awesome!"I smiled and brushed he hair back."Glad you liked it princess."

Chapter 6- We went to go see Gregory and jumped up and kissed Evalina,my eyes turned light blue.  
Izzy noticed and came to kiss hour later we said our goodbyes and went to Izzy's used her compulsion on her parents frequently to get her grabbed my hand and pulled me into her eyes turned light blue again once I seen that her engagement ring wasnt on her finger.  
"Izzy?"I called."Hmm?"She answered. "Where is your ring?"I asked."I didnt wanna ruin it."Izzy explained.  
"Ruin it?"I Questioned."Yes."She said coming from the shower and began to undress me as she is.

Chapter 7-"Come."She told me as she dragged me in the shower,kissing my neck leaving many hickeys.  
She started to caress my me moan eyes turned pink,mines gold,wanting to tourture her.  
But she has me gets on her knees,shoving her tounge deeply into me to moan in pleasure.  
As the water from the shower poured on us,ruining her hair,she got up and started to finger faster and harder into me.  
She knew and could feel that I was close to both knew went faster and harder,wanting yo make me climax.I was close to it.  
She went deeper,harder,and faster.I lost all selfcontrol and hit held me and I melted in her arms.

Chapter 8- Next time I woke up in Izzy's room,in bed with her laying on me,both of us naked.  
I kissed her head,took a shower and thought about how I'm gonna get her back for the tourture.  
I sneaked in the room,pulled the covers off her,picked her up and jumped in the pool with her in my arms.  
She screamed."Samantha!"I laughed so hard that I didnt notice that she was coming toward me.I grabed her wrists.  
"I'm really going to make you .Your going to hate me."I went into the already pitched,big tent, with a bed in it and made her scream my name for over two we fell asleep.I whispered in her ear"I love you Izzy."She miled.

Chapter 9- Izzy woke me up at 12am "Sam?Wake up!"She told me then pushed me off the bed.  
"Princess!"I shouted then I heard her wimpering.I got up and ran to her side and hugged her.  
"Sorry is it you want?"I asked"Look into my eyes."Izzy told me.I looked and noticed they were orange.  
So I tilted my head and she shook hers."I want to hunt!"She said enthuastically.I grabbed her hand and took her to the house.  
We got dressed and went to the park to almost was covered in blood,I licked her."Thats not my blood."  
She protested."I know."I said kissed then went to my house and snuck in my asleep listening to Owl City- Saltwater Room.

Chapter 10- When I woke up Izzy's hand was down my shirt rubbing my breasts. "Princess...I know your not asleep."She didnt move. I grabbed the back of her thighs and pulled her ontop of me. She squealed.  
I started to finger her. She moaned and said "Damn you."I went even faster,harder and deeper.  
She leaned in and bit my neck knowing my parents were home. I moaned softly. We both stopped."Lets get married!"I Suggested. She got really happy."Ok! Lets do it!"She said enthuastically.  
I took her to vegas and half an hour later, We were wife and wife. "Off to our honeymoon!"I had said."Ok"Izzy said looking at her ring. Then we went into a nice hotel,honeymoon suite.  
I opened the door carrying Izzy into the room. Set her down at the foot of the giggled. When I looked at her,she was fully naked. My eyes buldged. She beckoned me towards her and i was at her side in a flash. Staring down her body. "Damn."I whispered. She smiled. "It's nothing. Your body is better."She said, ripping my shirt down. "I mean, look at your boobs!"She nearly shouted. "Their perfect."Then her hand was between my breasts. I gasped and grabbed her hand. "Love?"She looked up and smiled. Then responded "Hm?"Her eyes were pink. "Not now love, am tired."Once I said that her eyes were green. "ok."She whispered. She headed off to the jacuzzi. I crawled into bed naked and went to sleep. Ten minutes later I felt her coming into bed, herarm around my waist. Whispering "Goodnight." 


End file.
